


Customary Bevs

by SerpentineTraveler



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christ Punchers, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, GTAV - Freeform, despite what it might look like, friends can be affectionate okay, there is no shipping in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineTraveler/pseuds/SerpentineTraveler
Summary: Reflections on how the crew came together and everybody hangs out.





	Customary Bevs

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is more Christ Punchers, than Fake AH Crew because it uses that clubhouse/garage but I wanted heists to be a thing, so whatever...

Post-Op procedure mostly consisted of a quick drink together, maybe a quiet celebration. But afterwards the crew always dispersed to their own homes. The houses that not even the rest of the crew knew the locations of.  
No matter how much they trusted each other, and to be sure, they did, sometimes they needed a place to go that wasn't apart of the Business. A private bathroom to wash off the blood. Clean sheets to sleep in. A place to decompress without the pressure of other people, even the crew. And while they mostly split off, they had the option of the Crew's clubhouse, should they wish it. Geoff was insistent that the crew wasn't just a crew, it was a family. An unpopular opinion, in the gang communities, as attachment meant liability but he was too much of a softie, and recruited those of similar minds. Or somehow wore down each incoming member's defenses.

Even the Vagabond. One of the few in the crew who had developed a name and reputation for himself prior to joining up. Notorious for his cruel nature and Batman-esque I-work-alone mantra. He'd fallen into the crew by sheer circumstance. FAHC had been gotten stuck in a skirmish with another crew and he'd been forced to take sides. Having a previously existing animosity with the other gang the choice had been obvious. But then FAHC had refused to let him go and proceed to worm their way into his supposedly cold, dead heart.

Geoff had pieced his team from the people he'd met over the years. Jack was one of the first members, one of his first recruits. He'd been aware of her since he'd begun a life of crime and they'd been friends for a number of months before the would-be Kingpin expressed his intent to start a crew. She was quick to accept, having developed quite the soft spot for him. She enjoyed the chaos being apart of a crew brought, especially their crew, composed of a clumsy pilot, explosive wild card, the Vagabond, a dude with an eccentric sense of style who'd decided purple and orange were good together, and the crime lord who was a true softie. She rarely handled the bloodshed with her own hands, more often in charge of the getaway, but that doesn't mean she isn't extremely capable of it. One has to be , living this life. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

After Jack, Geoff had picked up a lanky British kid he'd caught attempting to pick his pocket. He seemed desperate and worn, and Geoff just couldn't help himself but grow attached. He'd always had a soft spot for kids. The kid, Gavin, as he'd introduced himself, Gavin Free, though Geoff had no way of know if that was true, not that he cared, spoke little of his homeland or of how he'd come to land in Los Santos. Geoff didn't pry, for as long as it didn't bring trouble, the kid could keep whatever secrets he so desired. He was a clumsy little bugger, and complicated jobs more often than not, but Geoff couldn't find it in himself to regret it. He was endearing and carved his own place into the life of the crew.

Michael and Ray had come together, a long established partnership. Michael was a bit of a firecracker, loud, and angry. But he did good work. Ray was a different story. A natural behind the scope of a sniper rifle. And he knew his worth. He spent a good few years with FAHC but decided to cut ties in search of a higher caliber crew. Those remaining were sad to see him go but understood,, and wished him the best.

What had been surprising, was that Michael had decided to stay with Fake AH Crew. But he was welcome. He mixed well with the others, particularly Gavin, despite how often they argued.

Jeremy was the newest addition to the crew, and he meshed well with the rest. Quickly developing relationships between the other members. A colorful character, with what was unanimously the _worst_ fashion sense of the crew, he had been a solo deal but had been willingly dragged into FAHC and they could no longer imagine the crew without him.

This last heist had been more...trying...than the usual. Too many close calls and too close to failure for anyone's peace of mind. Because of that, the usually loud and rambunctious crew returned to the safe house silently, exhausted and too stressed to even talk. They didn't even have the compulsory post heist drink. They dropped off their stuff and headed home. Ryan left first, with only a nod, followed shortly by Michael and Jack, who each gave a small goodbye and let the door close behind them. Jeremy and Gavin also left together; heading the same direction. 

Geoff hadn’t left. Instead he’d settled on the couch with a beer and cigar and tried to relax his frazzled nerves. He probably wouldn't see the crew again until the following week, and he’d wistfully wondered what it would be like for them to have normal lives. If they’d been just any other group of friends, getting a drink after work, or playing video games. And with that thought, he’d drifted off to sleep.

Geoff had woken with a start. He ran a hand over his face and peered at the clock. 1:00 in the afternoon, a bit later than he usually woke but he decided he deserved a proper sleep; he hoped his boys (and girl) had slept as well and as long. He stretched and moved to hang up his jacket and tuck away his tie, cursing himself for forgetting to do so the previous night. They had become even more crumpled than they were at the end of the heist. With that, he was left in slacks and his white button up, with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. 

Twenty minutes later found him with the strongest cup of coffee he could manage and the record player turning, playing slow classical music, just loud enough to be heard but low enough to fad to the background. He’d considered heading home but it’d felt too empty and lonely. The Clubhouse felt warm and lived in. 

Geoff had been awake and lucid for a couple of hours when he’d heard the main door fall shut with a bang, and a couple sets of feet climbing the stairs that lead from the garage to the hangout space. Looking up, he’d seen Jack and Michael entering the hangout room, pausing upon seeing Geoff. Jack had just smiled and lifted a bag that turned out to contain a few spirits and a few juices. Michael providing a pack of beer and some junk food. 

Not long after, Ryan, Jeremy, and Gavin had shuffled in, Ryan with a couple of liters of Diet Coke and Jeremy with a pack of Monster energy drink. Gavin, with the expensive taste, had brought a bottle of high quality champagne.

“We didn’t have our customary bevs last night!” 

And with that the evening had kicked off. Come the end of the evening, Jeremy and Michael would be found leaning at the bar, chatting away, Ryan sitting on one end of the couch with Gavin’s head on his knee, stretched out as much as possible, and not without comment, of course.

“Of course you would manage to invade the Vagabond’s space without being dismembered,” came the snide comment from Michael.

Jack and Geoff had found themselves dancing next to the record player, laughing as one or the other stepped on the others’ toes.

And as the night came to an end, and everyone had started heading out, Geoff had realized that it was not only he who thought of the crew as more than just business partners.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing because I had a mental picture of Jack and Geoff dancing and Gavin with his head in Ryan's lap, but PLATONIC. I want more stuff with friends being affectionate without it meaning romance.


End file.
